


Shiva

by Madstuart



Series: Wolf 359 Post-canon [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mourning, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madstuart/pseuds/Madstuart
Summary: Daniel Jacobi has to face the reality of Warren Kepler’s death.





	Shiva

Daniel Jacobi was dreaming.

He knew he was dreaming, because he was on earth, sitting on a bench in a park, watching fireworks go off, not four lightyears away, halfway through the three month journey back home from Wolf 359. 

He knew he was dreaming, because there, sitting on the bench right next to him, was Warren Kepler, whole and alive.

Daniel waited for Kepler to disappear, but when he glanced that way, there the damn man was, looking back at him. So he looked back at the fireworks, concentrating on the color, the sound, the smoke.

Finally, he said, “I’m not sitting shiva for you, sir.”

“I never asked you to,” came Kepler’s response.

“It’s not like I can gather a minyan out here, and it’s not like I was ever a very good Jew to begin with.” Daniel sighed. “But I guess you knew that.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“So why are you here?”

“I don’t know, Daniel. I’m not the one who brought me here. So you tell me. Why am I here?”

Daniel dropped his gaze to his hands, clasped tight together in his lap.

Later that day, when everyone was awake, Daniel gathered them all together in the mess hall. “Hey, so, uh. Warren Kepler was a real bastard.” He swallowed, hard. “But… for a long while, he was the most important person in my life.” 

And then, in stilted, halting Hebrew, he recited the Mourner’s Kaddish.


End file.
